Only you, just you
by Lereyah
Summary: Orpheline, Sakura est adoptée par la mère de son meilleur ami. Mais il est dur de s'apercevoir qu'on est amoureux de sa soeur ou son frère, en sachant que si les choses avaient été différentes il y a qq années ils auraient pu s'aimer en toute liber
1. Petite soeur ?

****

**Only you, just you  
(Seulement toi, rien que toi)**

* * *

**Résumé : **Sakura a perdu sa famille dans un accident. Orpheline, elle est adoptée par la mère de Syaoran Li, ce dernier se réjouissant qu'ainsi sa meilleur amie reste auprès de lui. Mais était-ce vraiment le bon choix à faire ? Il est dur de se rendre compte que l'on est amoureux de sa soeur ou son frère, tout en sachant que si les choses avaient été différentes il y a quelques années ils auraient pu s'aimer en toute liberté.

* * *

::: Chapitre 1 : Petite soeur ? :::

**Normal POV **

- Comment va-t-elle ? 

La femme aux long cheveux noirs s'approcha de la baie vitrée. Elle posa un regard triste sur la petite fille âgée d'à peine 10 ans qui était allongée sur le lit. 

- Elle a eu beaucoup de chance. Seulement quelques contusions bénignes et un léger traumatisme. 

- Comment je vais lui annoncer ça à son réveil ? murmura la femme en laissant échapper quelques larmes. 

- Madame Li... si vous le désirez, on peut s'en charger. 

- Non, répondit-elle aussitôt. Non c'est hors de question. C'est mieux si c'est quelqu'un qu'elle connait... 

- Bien. Excusez-moi, mais j'ai d'autres patients à voir... Elle devrait se réveiller très bientôt. 

- Sakura ? 

La petite fille ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'adapter à la lumière qui l'éblouissait en cet instant. 

- Ah, Sakura ! 

Elle tourna lentement la tête en direction de la voix qui prononçait son nom. 

- Syaoran ? 

- J'ai eu très peur ! s'exclama le petit garçon aux cheveux chocolat et aux yeux de la même couleur. 

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, j'ai mal partout, murmura-t-elle en grimaçant. 

- Ce ne sont que des bleus, mais tu n'as rien de grave. 

Il regarda son amie d'un air abbatu. 

- Sakura... tu as eu un accident et.... 

- Syaoran ! 

Le garçon se retourna en direction de la femme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. 

- Tu veux bien nous laisser un moment s'il te plait. 

- Mais Mère... 

- S'il te plait Syaoran, la coupa-t-elle. 

- ... Bien, Mère. 

Il se pencha sur Sakura et déposa un baiser sur son front. 

- Je reviendrai plus tard. 

- Promis ? dit-elle d'une petite voix. 

- Promis. 

Il quitta alors la pièce après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil à sa mère. Il savait ce que cette dernière allait annoncer à Sakura et il savait que ça allait faire terriblement souffrir sa meilleure amie. 

Hier, alors qu'ils devaient se rendaient sur un site archéologique, elle et sa famille ont été prise dans un accident de voiture. Sakura était la seule a avoir survécu. Son père, son frère et sa mère avaient été tués sur le coup. 

Syaoran s'approcha de la vitre qui le séparait de la chambre de son amie. Sa mère était assise sur le lit et parlait à Sakura en lui caressant les cheveux. Soudain cette dernière éclata en sanglot et se mit à crier. Madame Li la prit dans ses bras. Au début elle se débattit mais elle finit par se calmer et se laissa doucement bercer. 

Syaoran essuya d'un revers de main ses larmes et baissa les yeux. Il avait mal pour elle. Mal de la voir souffrir, mal de la voir pleurer.... Elle était toute seule maintenant. 

**Syaoran POV **

_Deux jours plus tard _

Je frappais à la porte et attendis patiemment que l'on m'autorise à entrer. 

- Entre Syaoran. 

J'avançais dans la pièce et me dirigeai vers le bureau où se tenait ma mère. 

- Je peux aller voir Sakura ? 

Elle s'arrêta alors d'écrire et posa son stylo. Elle soupira. Je sentais bien qu'il y avait quelquechose qui la tracassait. 

- Qu'y a-t-il Mère ? 

- J'ai quelquechose d'important à te dire... à propos de Sakura. 

J'attendais calmement la suite, avec néanmoins quelques appréhensions. 

- Tu sais... Sakura n'a plus de famille maintenant, ce qui veut dire... qu'elle va être confiée à un orphelinat. Elle est encore jeune et, je sais que c'est rapide, mais il y a déjà une famille qui demande à l'adopter. Même si ce n'est pas pour demain car la procédure est longue pour ce genre de chose, le fait que le couple qui se propose exerce un métier médical facilitera quand même le processus. Sakura est très fragile et ils sauront s'occuper d'elle. Ils sont japonais eux aussi, seulement... seulement ils habitent en France, Syaoran. 

- Quoi en France ?! Mais Mère comment vais-je la voir ?! m'exclamai-je tout retourné. 

- Tu pourras lui rendre visite de temps en temps Syaoran. 

- Non ! m'écriai-je en colère. Sakura est ma meilleure amie, je lui ai promis qu'on resterait ensemble ! 

- Je sais que c'est difficile, mais... 

- Mère je vous en prie, ne les laissez pas faire, la suppliai-je. 

- Syaoran je... 

- Je vous en prie... 

Elle baissa les yeux, semblant réfléchir. Après quelques minutes elle releva la tête et se leva. Elle contourna son bureau et se plaça face à moi. Je levai les yeux vers elle, plein d'espoir. 

- Ecoute... j'ai peut-être une solution mais... 

- Mais quoi ? 

- Mais je ne sais pas si... 

Elle soupira puis fixa son regard dans le mien. 

- La solution serait d'adopter Sakura. 

- L'adopter ? Mais c'est super ! fis-je tout heureux. 

Elle fronça les sourcils et me regarda sérieusement. 

- Syaoran... ça veut dire qu'elle sera ta soeur, tu sais ce que ça signifie ? 

- Oui, répondis-je en hochant la tête. 

- ... Moi je n'en suis pas sur..., finit-elle par dire avec suspicion. 

- Si Mère, j'ai compris. Sakura est ma meilleure amie, elle est comme une soeur pour moi déjà. 

- Entre faire semblant et être vraiment il y a une différence Syaoran. Si elle devient ta soeur il ne pourra rien y avoir entre vous. Tu comprends ? 

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Sakura et elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi non plus. On est juste ami. Je l'appelais déjà petite soeur avant alors... on sera une vraie famille comme ça ! Je suis sur qu'elle voudra elle aussi. 

_(Note de l'auteur (la seule que vous aurez. lol): Drôlement mature le Syaoran pour ses 11 ans, non ?...)_

- ... Je ne sais pas je... 

- Mère, si vous la laissez partir à l'autre bout du monde, elle sera malheureuse et vous le savez. Elle vient de perdre sa famille, on est tout ce qui lui reste. On ne peut pas l'abandonner, elle souffre assez comme ça, vous ne croyez pas ? 

J'essayais de trouver tous les arguments possibles pour convaincre ma mère. Pour garder Sakura auprès de moi. Pour qu'elle et moi on reste ensemble, pour la vie. 

- Alors ? fis-je en la regardant à nouveau. 

Elle tourna un instant dans la pièce. 

- Sans cet accident c'est ce qui était prévu..., murmura-t-elle. Je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait hériter des cartes si elle s'en va à l'autre bout du monde et qui plus est avec des gens sans pouvoir... C'était son destin mais... C'est une décision si difficile à prendre... 

Après plusieurs minutes qui me parurent une éternité elle finit par stopper son petit slalom et se rassit à son bureau. 

- Bon... à vrai dire je ne sais pas si je fais le bon choix mais... Sakura était destinée à accomplir certaines choses. Cet accident n'était pas prévu et de ce fait il risque de modifier son destin si elle quitte le Japon. La seule solution pour remettre les choses dans l'ordre serait de la guider dans la tâche qu'elle a à accomplir. Son père devait s'en charger, mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là... je suppose que c'est moi qui doit prendre le relais. Alors... comme tu sembles enthousiaste à cette idée et si elle est d'accord... 

- Merci ! la coupai-je en me jetant à son cou, débordant de joie. 

- Syaoran... un peu de tenu s'il te plait. 

- Euh oui ! Pardon Mère, dis-je en m'inclinant le sourire aux lèvres. 

- Souviens-toi, c'est seulement si elle est d'accord. 

- Elle le sera Mère. Elle le sera. 

* * *

_Allez je me lance dans un fic à la Angel Sanctuary, sur le thème de l'amour interdit ! lol. Mais c'est tellement mimi ! . J'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi je l'aime déjà (mais bon c'est un peu normal... si je n'aimais pas je me serais abstenue de l'écrire... :p). Et puis c'était aussi pour vous laisser un peu de lecture en attendant que j'écrive la suite de mes autres fic :-)_

_Reviews ! :-)_

****


	2. Le duo infernal

****

**Only you, just you  
(Seulement toi, rien que toi)**

**

* * *

**

::: Chapitre 2 : Le duo infernal :::

**Normal POV **

_7 ans plus tard _

- Sakura. 

- Mmmm... 

- Sakura, réveille-toi, on va être en retard. 

- Mais euh... laisse moi dormir encore un peu, dit-elle en rabattant la couverture sur sa tête. 

Syaoran soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Puis il esquissa un sourire et monta sur le lit de sa soeur. D'un geste rapide il tira brusquement les draps et la couverture avant de se jeter sur elle pour la chatouiller. Sakura éclata de rire et, les larmes aux yeux, le supplia d'arrêter. 

- J'arrête si tu te lèves. Tu vas nous faire arriver en retard ! 

- Ok ok, tout ce que tu veux, dit-elle à bout de souffle. 

Il la relâcha, satisfait, et sortit du lit. 

- Bon et bouge tes grosses fesses, t'as 1 heure pour être prête, je t'attends en bas. 

- Hey, je ne suis pas grosse ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui balançant son oreiller à la tête alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. 

Il se retourna et grimaça. 

- Hey, ça va pas, tu m'as décoiffé, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air mécontent et en passant une main dans ses cheveux. 

- Ne me fait pas rire, le jour où tu seras coiffé les poules auront des dents ! 

- Ah, ah. C'est hilarant ça, miss Monde. De toute façon je m'en fiche, même comme ça je plais aux filles, ajouta-t-il en lui tirant la langue. Tandis que toi si les gars de la classe voyait ta tête au réveil ils s'enfuiraient à vitesse grand V ! 

- Grrrrr Syaoran !! 

- Grrrr Syaoran, fit-il en l'imitant. En attendant... tiens ma montre s'est arrêtée..., dit-il en tapotant sur le cadran de celle-ci. 

Il prit le réveil qui se trouvait sur le chevet de Sakura et ses yeux s'agrandirent. 

- Rah c'est pas possible ! Sakura t'as 10 minutes pas une de plus ! Les cours commencent dans 20 minutes. 

- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle paniquée en sautant du lit. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé avant ?! 

- Tous les jours c'est pareil ! T'es chiante, t'as un réveil toi aussi je te signale. 

- Mais je n'y peux rien s'il n'a pas sonné. C'est toi qui devait me le régler je te rappelle, je ne sais pas m'en servir de celui-là. 

- Bon bref, arrête de raconter ta vie et dêpêche toi ! fit-il en lui envoyant ses affaires qu'elle rattrapa tant bien que mal au vol. Je te préviens si je suis encore collé par ta faute je t'étripe ! 

- Ouais, ouais..., marmonna-t-elle en enfilant sa jupe. 

Une fois prêt ils filèrent comme des flèches au lycée. Pile à l'heure ! Ils étaient essoufflés mais au moins ils avaient éviter de se faire remarquer. 

_A la pause déjeuner _

- Syaoran, j'ai faim ! gémit Sakura alors qu'ils étaient assis sur l'herbe avec un groupe d'amis.

- C'est de ta faute, si on n'avait pas dû se précipiter comme des malades tu n'aurais pas oublié de prendre ton déjeuner en passant dans la cuisine.

Elle fit une petite moue.

- Sakura, tu as encore flémardé au lit ce matin, dit juste à ses côté un garçon chatains clairs aux yeux verts.

- Nan Chris, mais c'est de la faute de Syaoran, il ne m'a pas réveillé !

- Arrête de mentir toi, depuis quand je te sers de réveil matin ?! Estime-toi heureuse, si je viens te tirer du lit c'est uniquement par gentillesse.

- Gentillesse ? Huh, tu parles, c'est par pur plaisir que tu le fais oui ! Le plaisir de me réveiller en sautant sur mon lit, en ouvrant bien les rideaux d'un coup pour que je me me prenne le soleil en pleine tête, en me chatouillant ou encore en me mettant ton walkman à fond dans les oreilles !

- Han Syaoran, c'est vrai que tu tortures ta soeur à ce point là ? demanda Christopher en riant.

- Héhé... ouais ! répondit-il tout fier. N'empêche soeurette que si je n'étais pas là pour te tirer du lit, ça ferait longtemps qu'on t'aurait viré pour tes retards ! Alors au lieu de te plaindre, tu ferais mieux de me remercier.

Sakura croisa les bras, mécontente, ce qui fit rire tout le cercle d'amis.

- J'ai faim Syaoran, finit-elle par dire pour revenir à son sujet de départ.

- Oui. Et alors ? Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? dit-il en attrapant un de ses sushis avec ses baguettes et en le portant lentement à sa bouche pour narguer Sakura.

Syaoran adorait la taquiner pour la voire faire sa petite tête boudeuse. C'était un de ses grands plaisirs dont il se privait rarement !

- Allez, t'es pas gentil là ! S'il te plait, fit-elle d'une voix enfantine en se penchant sur le bento de son frère.

Syaoran rit et secoua la tête.

- Ouvre la bouche alors.

Elle sauta de joie et s'exécuta immédiatement. Il prit un de ses sushi et le déposa délicatement dans sa bouche .

Personne ne s'était proposé pour partager son repas avec elle car tout le monde savait pertinemment que Syaoran aurait cédé comme à chaque fois et qu'il aimait s'occuper de sa soeur lui-même.

Sakura avala goulument le morceau qu'elle avait quémandé et se jeta au cou de son frère.

- Merci, t'es le plus gentil des grands frères !

- Mouai, tu peux le dire en effet.

- Hey, ne sois pas aussi prétentieux...

- Et toi arrête de jouer la comédie pour m'apâter.

Elle lui tira la langue et il sourit.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui donnant son bento. Mais ne mange pas tout sinon tu vas grossir et je vais encore gagner à l'entrainement tellement tu seras lente à te bouger.

- C'est moi qui vais gagner aujourd'hui, dit-elle avec conviction.

- Ben voyons ! Dans tes rêves, miss Monde...

- Si vous arrêtiez de vous chamailler tous les deux pour une fois, fit Chiharu en soupirant.

- C'est de sa faute ! répondirent Sakura et Syaoran en même temps en se pointant l'un l'autre du doigt.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et éclatèrent de rire. Chiharu leva les yeux au ciel.

- Désespérant ces deux- là...

- Après les cours on va au ciné. Vous venez ? demanda Takashi en se tournant vers le duo infernal.

- Nan, désolé. Mais on doit s'entrainer ce soir, Sakura a beaucoup de progrès à faire, dit Syaoran en la regardant pour voir son expression vexée.

- Vous pouvez le faire après.

Il secoua la tête.

- Les arts martiaux n'attendent pas !

- Ton frère n'est pas marrant, Sakura...

- C'est ce que je me tue à vous dire, il me martyrise, dit-elle en feignant de pleurer.

- Oui, je commence à croire que tu as raison, fit Christopher.

- Sakura, tu les as envoutés ou quoi ?? Pourquoi ils sont toujours tous contre moi ?!... s'exclama Syaoran méfiant.

- Parce que moi je suis toujours gentille, adorable, mignonne... hein Chris..., dit-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux.

- Ouep, trésor ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi..., répondit-il en lui lançant un sourire ravageur.

- Tsss arrête de draguer ma soeur toi ! fit Syaoran en tirant Sakura vers lui.

- Pourquoi ? elle me plait bien ta soeur moi.

- Bats les pattes, t'es pas assez bien pour elle Chris.

- Tu trouves Saki ? dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle lui sourit et le regarda intensément.

- Je ne sais pas. Faut voir...

- Nan c'est tout vu ! fit Syaoran en se levant et en entrainant sa soeur avec lui.

- Hey, lâche-moi.

- Nan, t'as vu l'heure, on va être en retard...

- Rabats-joie..., soupira Sakura.

-----------------------

_Quelques heures plus tard _

- Carte du feu ! s'écria Sakura.

Syaoran sourit et secoua la tête lorsque le jet de flammes se dirigea vers lui.

- Dieu de l'eau !

Une immense trombe d'eau s'éléva pour faire face au feu et l'engloutit d'un coup.

- Sakura, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu n'es pas assez concentrée ! Dieu du vent !

Une violente bourrasque se dirigea vers elle et la projeta contre le mur. Elle poussa un petit cri et tomba à terre. Syaoran soupira.

- Eh ben... ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tu vas me battre.

Sakura releva la tête, plus motivée que jamais.

- ça c'est ce qu'on va voir, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se redressa d'un bond et porta plusieurs attaques à Syaoran. Celui-ci les évita avec facilité. Mais Sakura semblait déterminée et ses coups étaient de plus en plus rapides. Il fronça les yeux. Il devait reconnaitre qu'elle se débrouillait de mieux en mieux. Il finit par arriver à arrêter un de ses coups de pieds en lui retenant la jambe et la fit basculer en arrière.

Sakura tomba lourdement sur le sol.

- Pas mal, commenta Syaoran. Mais peut mieux faire... Je t'avais dit de ne pas manger autant à midi.

Elle serra les poings et se releva. Elle se lança sur lui pour l'attaquer, mais il était toujours plus rapide qu'elle. A croire qu'il prévoyait chacune de ses attaques ! Alors qu'il allait rispoter elle sauta dans les airs pour atterrir derrière lui. Elle leva son pied pour lui porter un coup de côté, mais il réussit à l'arrêter du dos de la main.

- Carte du tonnerre !

Syaoran fut surpris. Il s'attendait encore à une attaque physique et non magique. Il recula maladroitement juste à temps pour éviter l'éclair qui allait lui tomber dessus. Sakura profita de cet instant et se baissa pour lui assener un coup dans les jambes ce qui le déséquilibra.

- Carte du vent ! enchaîna-t-elle pour ne pas laisser le temps à son frère de répliquer.

La puissance qui en jaillit envoya Syaoran contre le mur. Ce dernier tomba au sol en grimaçant. Sakura sourit fièrement et se dirigea vers son frère qui était toujours étendu par terre.

- Alors frérot, qu'en penses-tu ? fit-elle gaiement.

Il s'aida de ses bras pour se redresser un peu mais Sakura s'assit au-dessus de lui.

- Alors, j'ai gagné ?

- Tu m'as tué ! s'exclama Syaoran en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

- Ah ça veut dire oui dans ce cas, non ? fit-elle toute heureuse.

- Mais regardez-la, je souffre et elle, elle s'en fiche.

Il fit une petite moue et Sakura se mit à rire.

- Oh pauvre chéri. Si tu dis que j'ai gagné je m'occupe de toi !

- Je t'ai laissé gagner tu veux dire.

- Syaoran ! s'exclama-t-elle offensée et en lui tapant le torse.

Il rit et se laissa retomber sur le sol.

- D'accord, j'avoue. Tu as gagné.

- Ah je préfère ! Tu as mal où ?

- Au dos.

- Alors tourne-toi.

Elle se souleva pour laisser Syaoran rouler sur le ventre. Puis elle posa ses mains au bas de sa nuque et le massa doucement. Il ferma les yeux, se relaxant sous les doigts de fées de Sakura qui lui assurait un massage digne des plus grands experts.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, dit Sakura tout en continuant son art.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme entra.

- Maître, maîtresse, le dîner est servi.

- Merci, Wei, on arrive tout de suite, répondit-elle en souriant.

Wei s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. Sakura se leva.

- Mmm non... Saki... tu venais à peine de commencer, gémit Syaoran.

Elle rit et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

- Si tu es sage je te le continuerai après dîner.

- Promis ? fit-il d'une voix d'enfant.

- Promis.

Ils se sourirent puis Sakura lui donna une grande tape sur le dos.

- Bon allez vieille loque, debout !

- Vieille loque ?! répéta Syaoran en se relevant péniblement. Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a mis dans cet état.

Il ramassa son tee-shirt et l'enfila.

- Justement c'est parce que tu commences à te faire trop vieux frérot, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Il sourit et la retint par le bras pour lui en donner un à son tour.

- Le dernier arrivé donne son dessert à l'autre ! s'exclama Syaoran en se ruant vers la porte.

- Hey non, tu triches là, fit Sakura en lui courant après. Syaoran !!!

* * *

_Ils sont trop choux tous les deux, hein ?l ;-)_

_Bon allez je vous laisse ici pour cette fois, faites moi part de vos commentaires :-)_


	3. Le rôle de ma vie

****

**Only you, just you - LEREYAH  
(Seulement toi, rien que toi)**

****

**

* * *

**

::: Chapitre 3 : Le rôle de ma vie :::

**Normal POV **

- Comme vous le savez surement, chaque année l'école organise un festival dans lequel une de nos classe se verra attribué l'honneur de présenter une pièce de théatre. Et vous avez de la chance, cette année ce sera votre tour ! 

Les élèves se regardèrent et des murmures enthousiastes s'élevèrent rapidement. Une occasion en or de s'amuser tous ensemble ! 

Mr Terada fit revenir le calme pour ramener l'attention sur lui. 

- Il a été décidé que cette année serait sous le thème du fantastique et du frisson. 

- Des fantômes ?! s'écria une voix tremblante au fond de la classe. 

- Mmm pas tout à fait Sakura, répondit le prof en souriant. Des vampires ! 

Sakura porta une main à sa poitrine et soupira de soulagement avant de rassoir sur sa chaise. 

- Trouillarde, lui murmura Syaoran en riant. 

- Je m'en fiche, fit-elle en détournant la tête. 

- La pièce que nous allons organiser est tirée d'un livre, continua le prof. Elle s'intitule "la solitude du buveur de sang". Je pense qu'elle devrait plaire à tous. Syaoran ? 

Syaoran qui était encore en train de narguer sa soeur, sursauta et se leva d'un bond. 

- Oui, monsieur. 

- Syaoran tu peux distribuer ces papiers s'il te plait, fit Mr Terada en lui tendant un paquet de feuilles. 

- Oui. 

- Bien. Syaoran est donc en train de vous distribuer la description des personnages et résumés de la pièce que nous allons jouer. Je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir l'histoire avant de procéder à la distribution des rôles principaux. 

Sakura lut avec attention la premier page. Curieusement si elle détestait les histoires de fantômes, celles concernant les vampires ne lui posait pas de problèmes. Au contraire elle adorait ça ! 

Syaoran reprit sa place et jeta un oeil à Sakura. 

- Alors ? 

- Alors c'est sympa ! dit-elle joyeusement. 

- Maintenant que tout est prêt nous allons procéder au tirage. 

Mr Terada sortit de dessous son bureau deux cartons bleu et rose dans lesquels se trouvait un petit tas de papiers pliés. 

- Vous allez tous tirer au sort un seul de ces petits papiers. Sur 6 d'entre eux sont inscrit le nom d'un personnage, c'est le rôle que vous jouerez. Les filles vous piocherez dans le carton rose et les garçons dans le bleu. Alors bonne chance ! dit-il en souriant. Ah oui et attendez avant de les ouvrir. 

Il passa dans les rangs et chacun tira au sort. Puis il alla se rassoir à son bureau et sortit un petit carnet 

- Bien. Honneur aux dames, donc nous allons commencer par le rôle de l'héroine, la fragile Zoé qui tombera sous le charme du tortueux vampire. 

Toutes déplièrent avec rapidité ce qui leur assurerait peut-être un premier un rôle. 

- Oh j'ai perdu, fit une fille aux cheveux chatains d'un air dépité en montrant à son ami le papier sur lequel était inscrit ces mots. 

- Oui !! Je l'ai !!! 

Tout le monde se retourna dans le fond de la classe. 

- T'as vu ça Syaoran, je l'ai ! s'écria Sakura. 

- C'est bien, dit-il en souriant. 

- Ensuite, le rôle de Lorraine, la meilleure amie de Zoé. 

- Moi ! dit Chiharu en levant la main. 

- La mère hospitalisée de l'héroine ? 

- Euh, c'est moi, fit timidement Rika. 

- Bien , bien. Nous allons pouvoir passer à ces messieurs. 

- Alors qui aura le privilège de jouer le rôle de Simon, le ténébreux vampire ? 

- Eh Saki ! 

Sakura se retourna vers Christopher. 

- Tu vas jouer avec moi, dit-il en levant la main. 

Elle lui rendit son sourire, toute heureuse. 

- Arf c'est pas vrai, marmonna Syaoran 

- Quoi ? 

- Tiens regarde, dit-il en lui tendant son papier. 

Sakura le lut et se mit à rire. 

- Je vais jouer le rôle d'un gamin de 6 ans ! 

- Plains-toi, Christopher est peut-être un enfant mais c'est aussi un vampire. ça compense non ? 

- Mouai... 

Syaoran leva la main quand Mr Terada demanda qui jouerait le rôle de Christopher, le frère vampire de Simon, prisonnier de son corps d'enfant à tout jamais. 

A la fin du cours, les élèves concernés allèrent prendre les scripts et le professeur donna rendez-vous à toute la classe le lendemain pour répéter la pièce. 

-------------------------------- 

Sakura était assise sur son lit. Elle tenait dans ses mains un paquet de feuilles, le lisant attentivement. Puis elle s'étira en souriant et se laissa tomber sur le matelas et murmura doucement ces paroles d'un air rêveur: 

_Au coeur de la nuit,_

_un garçon solitaire_

_sous la lune blanche, _

_des yeux de glace et puis de brume._

_Les étoiles_

_d'un jean usé,_

_des cheveux metalliques,_

_le cuir noir et brillant._

_Moitié sauvage,_

_toujours fou, _

_égaré dans le temps,_

_enchaîné à la nuit._

_Il arpente la terre_

_mais un seul bruit suffit,_

_tel un rayon de lune_

_déjà il est parti._

- Alors tu répètes, fit soudain une voix qui la tira de ses songes. 

- Oui ! 

Syaoran entra dans la chambre et monta sur le lit de sa soeur. 

- Hey j'ai lu ton rôle au fait ! Pas si gamin que ça le Christopher... 

Il s'allongea près d'elle et sourit. 

- Ouais, j'ai le rôle d'un enfant doublé d'un meurtrier ! La totale. 

- Un rôle parfait pour toi, Syao. 

Il leva un sourcil, sceptique. 

- ça veut dire quoi ça ?... 

Elle rit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. 

- Rien. Tu veux qu'on répète ? 

- Si tu veux. 

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et prit dans ses mains l'ours en peluche de Sakura. 

- Il s'appelle Teddy, et il s'est perdu, lui aussi. Tu veux pas faire un bisou à Teddy pour le guérir ? dit Syaoran d'une voix enfantine en tendant l'ourson à Sakura. 

Celle-ci se pencha vers lui. 

- Oh... Quel joli nounours ! s'écria-t-elle en le lui arrachant des mains. 

Syaoran se releva faisant mine d'être surpris par le geste brusque de la jeune fille. 

- Rendez-moi mon Teddy, fit-il en essayant d'agripper l'ours que Sakura tenait bien au-dessus d'elle pour éviter qu'il ne l'atteigne maintenant qu'elle s'était levée . 

- Je voudrais seulement y jeter un coup d'oeil. 

- Rendez moi mon nounours, répéta Syaoran d'une voix plus assurée. 

Sakura éclata de rire. 

- Quoi ? On n'aime pas la plaisanterie ? 

Elle recula de quelques pas tandis que Syaoran s'avançait vers elle en serrant les poings. 

- Rendez-le moi. 

- Viens, tu veux jouer avec moi ? demanda Sakura en reculant de plus en plus rapidement. Si tu veux ton nounours tu dois venir le chercher. 

Elle lui tourna le dos et courut hors de la chambre, Syaoran se précpitant derrière elle. 

- Viens, lança-t-elle alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers. Vraiment, tu n'es pas très rigolo. 

Elle se précipita vers le dojo. 

- Tu ne m'attraperas pas ! lui cria Sakura. 

Elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle en riant. Elle recula, sur d'elle. 

- Tu paries ? souffla soudain une voix derrière elle. 

Elle se retourna, surprise, pour faire face à Syaoran. 

- Hey, cette réplique n'est pas dans le script il me semble, dit-elle en feuilletant les pages. En plus tu as triché encore, comment tu as fait pour arriver là avant moi ?... 

Il rit et lui donna une petite tape sur le bout du nez. 

- Téléportation. 

- Je m'en doutais...

* * *

_Ne me jetez pas la pierre, je sais il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais la pièce de théâtre est importante en fait. Elle est tirée de mon tout premier livre de vampires ! Je vous le conseille d'ailleurs il est génial !!_

* * *

_**syt:** Mais tu ne pense qu'à l'éventuel baiser entre Syaoran et Sakura toi ! lol. Patience... la suite le dira !_

_**Ewilan:** Sadique.. héhé, c'est plus marrant quand est confronté à ce qui est interdit :p_

_**tsubasa-aijo:** Limite flirte oui. Ou frères et soeurs très proches, j'imagine que ce serait comme ça (je suis fille unique donc je ne peux qu'imaginer :p). Pour ce qui est des situations cocasses... euh c'est pas trop prévu en fait (enfin je ne crois pas). Je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire ce genre de chose je crois, je suis plutôt portée sur l'écriture des flirtes, les déclarations passionnées, les drames, l'ironie et l'humour noire... lol. Je suis plus 'douée' pour ça que pour le reste. Mais je verrai (cela dit dans ce fic ça va être dur, parce que je ne pense pas que Syaoran et Sakura auront vraiment le coeur à rire quand ils réaliseront leurs sentiments et qu'ils feront attention à ne pas se retrouver dans des situations... comment dire... gênantes. Enfin c'est mon avis...)_

_**marion-moune** et **Missglitter **: Merci :-). Missgliter, la suite n'est pas encore pour toute suite parce que pour le moment j'ai une forte inspiration pour mon fic "Soul Mates", donc il faudra attendre un peu... :-)_


	4. Histoire d'un jour

****

**Only you, just you - LEREYAH  
(Seulement toi, rien que toi) **

* * *

::: Chapitre 4 : Histoire d'un jour :::

**Normal POV **

- Ah mais pousse-toi ! 

- Toi pousse-toi ! 

- Je te signale que si on est là c'est de ta faute. 

- Quoi ?! C'est la meilleure celle-là ! 

- Syaoran, c'est toi qui nous a téléporté ici ! 

- Plains-toi, j'ai fait ça pour qu'on n'arrive pas avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard. Je te rappelle que si Mère le découvre ça va être ma fête. Et puis t'étais bien contente que je suggère cette solution tout à l'heure il me semble. 

- Oui mais je ne pensais pas qu'on atterrirait dans ce fichu placard à balais ! 

- Désolé mais je ne connais pas aussi bien le lycée que notre maison et puis il fallait bien qu'on attérisse dans un endroit ou personne ne nous verrait ! 

- Et les toilettes tu connais ?! 

- Oh ça va hein, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu je te signale. Si tu t'étais levée plus tôt on n'en serait pas là ! 

- Bla-bla-bla... Fais quelquechose au lieu de bavasser ! 

- Toi fais quelquechose, sers-toi de ta carte ! 

- Quelle carte ? 

- La carte de la serrure pour ouvrir cette satanée porte triple idiote !! 

- ... Ah. ça..., dit-elle toute penaude. Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt au lieu de me crier dessus ! 

- C'est toi qui me crie dessus ! Et je ne peux pas toujours penser pour toi je te rappelle, t'as un cerveau toi aussi. Enfin je crois.... 

Syaoran se retint de crier quand il sentit un lourd poids lui écraser le pied. 

- ça t'apprendra, _baka_ ! _(idiot) _Carte de la serrure ! 

Un déclic se fit alors entendre et la porte s'ouvrit. Syaoran et Sakura qui étaient collés contre celle-ci tombèrent avec grand fracas sur le sol. 

- Oh la la... ça fait mal, gémit Sakura. 

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça, tu m'écrases ! fit remarquer Syaoran. 

- Ah, désolée, dit-elle en sortant sa petite langue. 

Elle se releva et il fit de même. Syaoran regarda sa montre. 

- C'est bon, on sera à l'heure. 

Il ouvrit la porte du dépot et jeta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir. 

- ça va, on peut sortir. 

Sakura jeta un regard elle aussi, cachée derrière l'épaule de son frère. Puis ils regagnèrent leur classe comme-ci de rien n'était... enfin... tout en continuant à se chamailler bien entendu... 

------------------------ 

Christopher regarda Sakura qui était assise sur un banc. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, puis elle se mit à frisonner. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. 

- La nuit est très belle, souffla -t-il. 

Sakura se retourna, surprise. 

- Vous m'avez fait peur, chuchota-t-elle d'une manière un peu agressive. 

- J'en suis désolé. Nous sommes à égalité, vous m'avez fait peur également. 

- Pour quelles raisons devriez-vous avoir peur ? C'est vous qui prenez les gens par surprise. 

- Et toi, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as peur ? 

- Je n'apprécie pas du tout ce genre de conversation, dit-elle sur la défensive. 

- Tu as envie de bavarder ? 

- Non, je voudrais être seule. 

- Je pense que tu l'es, seule. 

Il lui prit la main mais Sakura la retira et se leva précipitemment. 

- S'il te plait, reste avec moi, souffla Christopher d'une voix douce. 

Sakura sembla hésiter un instant mais sa colère ressurgit. 

- J'ignore ce que vous cherchez, lança-t-elle, mais vous ne le trouverez pas ici. 

Là dessus elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas décidé. 

- J'ai plutôt l'impression, retourqua-t-il aussitôt, que ce sont les filles seules, tard le soir, dans des parcs déserts, qui cherchent quelque chose, non ? 

- Parfait ! 

Sakura sauta de joie. 

- C'est vrai ? 

- Oui, c'était très bien tous les deux, dit Mr Terada. Votre interprétation de Zoé et Simon était parfaite ! 

- Je t'avais dit qu'on faisait un couple super, murmura Christopher à l'oreille de Sakura en la prenant par la taille. 

Elle rougit un peu et il lui sourit. 

- Bon, vous avez tous bien travailler aujourd'hui. On reprendra demain, fit le prof en rangeant ses affaires. 

- Sakura, dit soudain une voix derrière elle. 

Elle se retourna et sourit. Elle se détacha de Christopher et courut auprès de son frère, toute heureuse. Elle le prit par les mains tout en sautillant. 

- Je suis trop douée tu ne trouves pas ? 

Il rit et secoua la tête. 

- Oui, plus douée que pour les arts martiaux c'est sur... 

- Hey ! Je t'ai battue la dernière fois, n'oublie pas, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt en lui tirant la langue. 

- Je n'oublie pas, dit-il en souriant. On y va ? 

- Oui 

Syaoran se tourna vers ses amis et leur dit de les rejoindre quand ils auraient fini. 

Ils sortirent de la salle et se rendirent directement au terrain de foot. Sakura s'assit sur le bas côté. 

- Combien ? demanda Syaoran en se tournant vers sa soeur. 

- Mmm... deux. 

- Seulement deux ?? Je paries pour quatre ! 

Elle rit et s'allongea sur l'herbe, croisant les bras sous sa tête. 

- D'accord, quatre. 

- Tu regardes ? 

- Oui bien sur. 

Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant d'entrer sur le terrain. Une bande de garçons vint à sa rencontre et le salua. Puis le match commença. Syaoran était le meilleur joueur ce qui était assez normal puisqu'il était le capitaine de son équipe ! 

_(Note de l'auteur.. oui encore lol: j'adore "Olive et Tom" mais je ne rentre pas dans les détails du match aussi passionnant soit-il... je vous laisse imaginer :p)_

Au bout d'un quart d'heure il avait déjà réussi à marquer deux buts ! Et le match se termina par 5 buts à 2 pour l'équipe de Syaoran. Ce dernier ne manquait d'ailleurs pas de groupies. Quelques unes d'entre elles vinrent le féliciter, puis Syaoran regagna sa place auprès de Sakura qui avait été rejointe maintenant par tout le petit groupe d'amis. 

- Alors qui s'est le meilleur ? s'exclama Syaoran tout fier. Je te l'avais dit: 4 buts à moi tout seul ! 

- Coup de bol, répliqua Sakura en haussant les épaules. 

- Tssss. 

- Pas mal, mais je te paries que je fais mieux, dit Christopher. 

- Ah ouai ? fit Syaoran en le regardant un air de défi dans les yeux (défi amical). 

- Au prochain match, d'accord ? 

- Ok, mais je te préviens je ne te laissserai pas gagner. 

- Tant mieux. Moi non plus..., dit-il en souriant. 

Sakura se redressa, semblant observer quelquechose. 

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Saki ? demanda Syaoran en se rapprochant d'elle. 

- Il est joli son bracelet, dit-elle les yeux brillants. 

- A Emma ? 

- Oui. 

- T'es bloquée sur ses bijoux toi, c'est au moins la cinquième fois que tu me dis ça. 

- Ben, j'y peux rien. Il est vraiment joli celui-là. 

- Oui, et il parait qu'elle les fait elle-même, dit Chiharu en avalant une bouchée de riz. 

- Ah oui ? C'est plutôt elle qui est jolie, fit Syaoran en souriant. 

- Syaoran ! s'exclama Sakura en lui donnant un petit coup sur la tête. 

- Ben quoi c'est vrai, protesta-t-il en riant. 

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, ajouta Takashi. 

Malheureusement son oreille gauche eut à souffrir de cette réplique lorsque Chiharu la lui tordit, lui rappelant à quel point il était goujat de regarder ouvertement une autre fille qu'elle. Tout le monde se mit à rire, mais Takashi sut rapidement faire oublier ce petit méfait auprès de son amie de coeur...

* * *

_Ah oui je sais ce que vous allez dire : mais il ne se passe encore rien de spécial dans ce chapitre ?!! . Oui en effet, c'était juste un chapitre de transition :p (c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à lui trouver un titre... ce n'est qu'une simple journée dans la vie de nos héros !). Mais cherchez les sous-entendus dans la pièce... lol_

****


	5. Suspicion et déception

****

**Only you, just you - LEREYAH  
(Seulement toi, rien que toi)**

* * *

::: Chapitre 5 : Suspicion et déception :::

**Normal POV **

- ça te dirait d'aller au ciné demain tous les deux ? 

Sakura regarda Christopher et rougit légèrement. 

- Euh... oui... si tu veux. 

- Super ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant. Il y a un super film d'horreur qui sort cette semaine en plus. 

Sakura s'arrêta, figée sur place. 

- Un... un film d'horreur ? balbutia-t-elle en tremblant déjà rien qu'en prononçant ces mots. 

Christopher se retourna vers elle et l'observa. Puis il se mit à rire. 

- Je rigolais, Sakura ! Ne fais pas cette tête. Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de films. 

Sakura posa alors une main sur sa poitrine et soupira de soulagement. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui tapa le bras. 

- Idiot, t'es pas bien de me dire des trucs pareils ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant une petite moue. 

- J'aime bien te taquiner Saki, dit-il en souriant. 

Il la regarda intensément, à tel point que Sakura sentit encore une fois le rouge lui monter aux joues. Puis elle détourna le regard, gênée. 

- Euh... je me demande ce que fait mon frère, dit-elle doucement. 

Christopher parut se réveiller. Il la regarda observer l'intérieur du lycée, cherchant une éventuelle présence de Syaoran dans les environs. 

- ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on est là, tu es sur qu'il n'est pas parti déjà ? 

- Non, répondit-elle. On rentre toujours ensemble et puis de toute façon c'est lui qui m'a dit de l'attendre à la sortie. 

- Peut-être qu'il a envie de rester pour être sur d'être à l'heure demain, suggéra Christopher. 

- Euh oui, ça j'en doute, dit-elle en riant. D'habitude c'est tout juste si ce n'est pas le premier à se précipiter dehors ! 

Elle jeta encore un coup d'oeil puis soupira. 

- Ecoute, je vais le chercher. Je te remercie d'avoir attendu avec moi. On se voit demain ? 

- D'accord. A demain Sakura. 

Ils se firent la bise et Christopher rentra chez lui tandis que Sakura pénétra à nouveau dans l'établissement. Elle monta dans la salle qu'ils avaient quitté mais visiblement il n'était pas là. Elle fit le tour de toutes les classes, mais aucune trace de Syaoran. 

- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore..., marmonna Sakura, ne sachant plus où chercher. 

Finalement elle se rendit dans la cour pour en faire le tour. Puis son oreille fut attirée par de vagues sons de voix. Elle tourna à l'angle d'un batiment et aperçu son frère, près d'un arbre. Ah enfin ! pensa-t-elle. 

Mais il n'était pas seul. Il était avec une fille. Emma. Il semblait discuter avec elle. Sakura voulut le rejoindre, mais soudain elle se stoppa lorsqu'elle le vit se pencher sur la fille en question. Cette dernière sembla le repousser un instant mais Syaoran s'avança à nouveau et elle se laissa embrasser. 

Sakura ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement et sentit son coeur se serrer. Syaoran ne lui avait jamais spécialement parlé d'elle avant ! Ils se disaient toujours tout pourtant. Ils s'étaient promis de toujours tout se dire. 

Au prix d'un grand effort elle réussit à détacher son regard du couple enlassé et regagna la sortie du lycée. Là où Syaoran lui avait dit de l'attendre. 

Au bout de quelques minutes il arriva enfin. 

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Saki ! s'exclama-t-il le sourir aux lèvres. 

Elle se redressa. 

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle doucement tout en évitant son regard. 

Il l'observa un instant. Elle avait l'air contrarié et cela l'inquiéta un peu. 

- Euh.. Sakura, il y a quelquechose qui ne va pas ? 

- Non, tout va bien. 

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit. 

- On y va ? 

- ... Oui. 

Syaoran ne posa pas d'autres questions, mais il savait que quelquechose n'allait pas. Il réessaierait tout à l'heure... 

------------------------------- 

Sakura était allongée sur son lit, serrant sa peluche entre ses bras. L'image de Syaoran embrassant Emma lui revenait sans cesse. Bien sur ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait son frère embrasser une fille, mais là c'était différent. Différent parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé d'elle, différent parce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il s'intéressait à elle. D'habitude ils discutaient tous les deux de ça. Sakura en souriait à chaque fois car elle savait que son frère leur disait oui plus pour leur faire plaisir qu'autre chose. Mais finalement au bout d'une semaine maxi, il finissait toujours par rompre. Sans doute qu'il jugeait préférable de ne pas leur faire perdre leur temps, sachant déjà qu'il ne tomberait jamais amoureux d'elles. Mais si Syaoran ne lui avait rien dit avant... alors peut-être que c'était sérieux entre eux. Sakura lui en voulait terriblement de ne pas s'être confié à elle. 

On frappa soudain à la porte. Sakura essuya la larme qui roulait sur sa joue et se redressa un peu. 

- Entre, dit-elle. 

Syaoran entra et courut sur le lit de sa soeur. 

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! s'exclama-t-il tout heureux. 

- Un cadeau ? 

- Oui, tiens. 

Il lui tendit un petit paquet cadeau rouge. Sakura le regarda étrangement. 

- Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, finit-elle par dire, surprise. 

- Oui merci j'avais remarqué, répliqua Syaoran en souriant. C'est pour ton non-anniversaire ! 

Elle lui sourit et déballa son paquet. Elle ouvrit la boite qui s'y trouvait et son regard s'éclaira. 

- Il est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant le bracelet entre ses mains. 

- Il te plait alors ? 

- Oui, beaucoup. Il ressemble à ceux que fait Emma. 

- C'est normal, c'est elle qui l'a fait. 

Il prit le bracelet et l'attacha au poignet de sa soeur. 

- Elle l'a fait pour moi ? s'étonna Sakura. Emma ne donne ce qu'elle a fait qu'à ses amis et encore. Et si j'ai bon souvenir je ne crois pas qu'elle me porte dans son coeur... 

- Tu crois ? dit-il en souriant. Je lui ai demandé c'est tout. Il te va très bien. 

- C'est tout ? continua Sakura sans faire attention à sa dernière remarque. Cela dit en tant que petite amie c'est normal qu'elle t'accorde certaines faveurs, ajouta-t-elle un peu sèchement. 

Syaoran la regarda avec étonnement. 

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? 

- Comme ça. 

- Ah oui ? Sans vouloir te contredire on ne dit pas ce genre de chose "comme ça" justement. 

- ... Je t'ai vu en train de l'embrasser dans la cour tout à l'heure, finit-elle par dire. 

Son frère rougit, embarassé. 

- Tu nous as vu ? Je t'avais dit de m'attendre dehors. 

- Oui mais comme tu ne venais pas alors je suis partie te chercher. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu sortais avec elle, je croyais qu'on n'avait pas de secret l'un pour l'autre. Tu es mon frère et mon meilleur ami aussi, on s'était promis de tout se raconter, surtout si l'un de nous tombait amoureux, pourtant je suis sur que tu ne me l'aurais pas dit aujourd'hui. 

- Je te l'aurais jamais dit même, tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. 

- Quoi ? Mais alors pour quoi tu vas l'embrasser en cachette dans ce cas ? Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher puisque tu n'as personne en ce moment et elle non plus. Je ne comprends pas là. 

- Parce que... 

Il hésita un moment puis soupira. 

- Rah t'es pénible hein. Je t'avais dit de m'attendre dehors !! 

- Tu sais bien que je n'obéis jamais. Alors ? 

- Alors si je t'ai demandé d'attendre dehors c'était pour que tu ne vois pas ton cadeau. 

- Mmm... Syaoran tu n'as pas un peu l'impression de dériver le sujet là ?... fit-elle suspicieuse. 

- Non. Je suis en plein dedans au contraire. Tu vois je lui avais demandé de me donner un de ses bracelets pour toi et... je voulais la payer en échange mais elle n'a pa voulu. 

**_Flashback _**

- Tu l'as ? 

- Oui, je l'ai, répondit Emma. 

- ça ça te va ? demanda Syaoran en lui tendant un billet. 

Mais elle le repoussa de la main. 

- Je ne veux pas de ton argent. 

Syaoran la regarda, étonné. 

- Ne me dis pas que tu me le donnes gratuitement par pure gentillesse, fit-il en la regardant un sourcil levé. 

- Bien sur que non ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. 

- Je m'en doutais... Qu'est ce que tu veux alors ? 

- Un baiser, dit-elle en souriant. 

- Quoi ? fit-il comme s'il n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendu. 

- Un baiser, répéta-t-elle en lui jetant un regard séducteur. 

- Sérieux ? 

Elle hocha la tête et s'approcha de lui. 

- Alors ? C'est oui ou c'est non ? 

- C'est du chantage ça. 

- Appelle ça comme tu veux, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Si tu m'embrasses je te le donne, sinon je m'en vais. 

Elle s'aprêta à partir mais Syaoran la retint. 

- Ok c'est bon, dit-il précipitemment. Mais tu me le donnes après tu as promis hein. 

- Je te le donnerai ne t'en fait pas. Je fais peut-être du chantage comme tu dis, mais je tiens toujours mes engagements. 

Il s'approcha alors d'elle et se pencha sur son visage. Mais elle le stoppa juste avant que ses lèvres ne touchent les siennes. 

- Un vrai baiser, murmura-t-elle en le regardant. 

- J'avais compris, répondit-il doucement. 

Puis il se pencha à nouveau vers elle et l'embrassa. 

**_Fin du Flashback _**

- Voilà tu connais toute l'histoire ! C'était juste pour avoir ce bracelet. 

Sakura sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. 

- Merci pour le cadeau... et pour m'avoir ôté ces stupides pensées de la tête. 

- Oui stupide ça tu peux le dire, si j'étais amoureux tu serais la première personne au courant tu le sais bien. Même avant la fille en question ! dit-il en riant. 

- Promis ? 

- Saki ça fait plus de 10 ans qu'on s'est promis ça... 

- Je sais mais justement ça fait très longtemps, il vaut mieux faire une petite révision. Alors c'est promis ? 

Il secoua la tête en souriant et prit le petit doigt qu'elle lui tendait. 

- Promis.

* * *

_Ouf ! Sakura s'est faite des peurs à elle toute seule. Syaoran qui brise le pacte passé depuis qu'ils sont amis ! Incensé, bien sur._

* * *

_**syt : **Oui oui, cette fic est bien sur un autre site aussi. Le mien ! (puisque normalement je ne l'ai envoyé à personne d'autre encore). C'était quand même un minimum que je mette mes petites histoires sur mon propre site lol._

_**Mary-Mary: **C'est sur de ce côté je suis d'accord avec toi, ce n'est pas parfait. Mais normalement ça devrait être mieux par la suite (enfin plutôt vers le milieu et la fin en fait... lol. Passages que j'ai déjà écrit d'ailleurs). Là Syaoran et Sakura sont un peu gamins et naifs encore, ce qui fait que, sans vraiment le vouloir, j'écris un peu de la même manière. En tous cas j'espère que l'histoire continuera à t'intéresser :-)._

_Ah oui pour ta question, même si Sakura n'a pas de lien de sang avec Syaoran, devant la loi ils sont frère et soeur, et tu vois je ne crois pas que les gens verrait cette relation d'un bon oeil ... (quoique perso moi ça ne me dérangerait pas: l'amour n'a ni loi, ni maitre ! :p). _

_Je vous raconterai un truc plus tard, sur le pourquoi j'ai écrit cette fic d'ailleurs..._

_Et un grand merci bien sur à tous mes autres reviewers ! :-)_


	6. Cours particuliers

****

**Only you, just you - LEREYAH  
(Seulement toi, rien que toi)**

**

* * *

**

**::: Chapitre 6 : Cours particulier :::**

**Normal POV **

- Désolée je suis en retard. 

- Ce n'est pas grave, le contraire m'eut étonné remarque..., dit Christopher en souriant. 

- Hey c'est pas gentil de dire ça, je fais des efforts tu sais, répliqua Sakura en faisant mine d'être vexée. Mais cette fois-ci c'est de la faute de Syaoran... enfin bref je te passe les détails. 

- Il a finalement réussi à te laisser sortir, j'ai eu de la chance. 

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? 

- Comme ça. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que ton frère n'aime pas l'idée de te savoir toute seule avec moi. 

- Mon frère est un peu trop protecteur c'est tout. 

- Un peu ?! C'est un euphémisme... 

Sakura rit et le prit par le bras pour faire le chemin qui menait vers le cinéma. 

Pendant le film, Christopher se pencha vers elle, voyant qu'elle n'osait pas regarder l'écran. 

- Sakura tu as peur ? murmura-t-il à son oreille. 

- Euh non... enfin un peu c'est... les araignées... 

Il rit doucement en voyant durant un instant que l'image qui passait à l'écran était un peu plus lumineuse, le visage confus de Sakura. 

- Je ne pensais pas que tu verrais Harry Potter comme un film d'horreur. Tu veux qu'on sorte ? 

Elle sourit, touchée de son attention. 

- Non ça va, je surmonterai ne t'en fais pas. 

- Tu es sure ? 

- ... Je crois oui, finit-elle par dire d'un ton pas très assuré. 

Elle releva la tête pour poser les yeux sur l'écran, mais se retourna aussitôt vers Chrisotpher se cachant le visage dans les mains. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer tout en riant discrêtement. 

- T'es trop mignonne, murmura-t-il gentiment. 

Elle releva la tête pour voir son visage éclairé de temps à autre par la seule lumière qui émanait de l'écran. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, écartant quelques mèches d'un geste lent. Sakura baissa les yeux mais ne bougea pas. Il se pencha alors sur ses lèvres. Une foule de pensées lui traversa alors l'esprit. Bien sur il lui plaisait beaucoup. Il était gentil, attentionné, drôle... tout ce qui avait fait que jusque là elle ne l'avait pas repoussé vraiment. Mais quelque chose la retenait toujours... quelque chose qui lui disait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait... 

Il s'avança vers elle, mais au dernier moment Sakura tourna la tête, le laissant embrasser sa joue à la place. 

- Euh... on dirait que c'est fini avec les araignées pour le moment. 

Il la regarda un instant, puis détourna les yeux. 

- Oui, répondit-il simplement avant de se rassoir correctement. 

Une fois le film fini, ils allèrent se promener puis Christopher la raccompagna chez elle. 

- Je te remercie pour cette journée. 

- De rien, je suis content que tu sois venu, répondit-il en souriant. 

Elle lui rendit son sourire et recula de quelques pas. 

- A demain alors. 

- Euh... Sakura... 

Il la rattrappa par le bras. Elle le regarda, attendant qu'il continue ce qu'il fit après quelques secondes. 

- Tu sais... je t'aime beaucoup... 

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi intimidé. 

- Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup, répondit-elle innocemment. 

Christopher secoua la tête, se doutant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas compris dans le bon sens. 

- Non, ce que je veux dire Sakura, c'est que... 

A ce moment là une sonnerie retentit, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. 

- Ah, c'est le mien, dit Sakura en fouillant dans son sac. 

Christopher pesta dans sa tête contre celui qui venait déranger ce moment priviligié. 

- Allo ? Ah Syaoran. 

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Comme par hasard !... 

- Oui, ben je suis en bas là, répondit Sakura concentrée sur son coup de fil. Quoi ?... Oui... N'importe quoi toi hein... 

Elle rit et leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Christopher. 

- Euh Syao-kun je te laisse là... Comment ça pourquoi ? Je viens de te dire que je suis en bas, j'arrive. On va pas discuter au téléphone alors qu'on est à 10m l'un de l'autre et puis je suis occupée là.... ça te regarde pas.... bon je te laisse. A tout de suite ! 

Elle secoua la tête en signe de désespérance. 

- Il te lâche pas ton frère hein. 

- On peut dire ça comme ça, dit-elle en souriant. Euh, tu voulais me dire quelque chose au fait ? 

-... Non ça peut attendre. La prochaine fois. 

- Bon... d'accord. A demain alors. 

- Oui à demain. 

Il lui fit un signe de la main et partit à pas lent. C'était raté... encore une fois... 

Sakura entra dans la chambre de son frère à grand fracas. 

- Hey tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer. 

- Pas la peine, je t'ai dit que j'arrivais non , fit-elle en lui tirant la langue. 

- Mouai... 

Elle courut s'assoir par terre à côté de lui. 

- Tiens regarde. 

Il souleva sa main pour découvrir un petit animal aux couleurs crème. 

- Oh qu'il est mignon ! s'exclama Sakura en le prenant dans ses mains. 

Le petit hamster renifla avec attention l'endroit sur lequel il se trouvait en remuant son petit museau. 

- Il est vraiment trop chou ! Tu viens de l'acheter ? 

- Oui, j'ai eu un petit coup de foudre. 

- Oh, ton premier coup de foudre ça se fête, dit Sakura en riant. 

- T'es bête, répondit Syaoran en roulant des yeux. 

Elle lui fit une grimace et caressa la petite chose qui tournait dans sa main. Puis elle lui rendit le hamster après avoir déposé un baiser sur son museau et Syaoran le remit dans sa cage. Ils le regardèrent un long moment tourner dans sa petite roue et emmagasiner ses graines de tournesol dans ses bas-joues. Puis Sakura s'allongea sur le sol, regardant le plafond d'un air rêveur. 

- Syaoran, c'est comment... quand on embrasse quelqu'un ? 

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule pour la voir puis se retourna complètement pour pouvoir l'observer. 

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout à coup ? 

- Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que... toi tu as déjà embrassé des filles alors que moi... tu comprends... c'est idiot mais je me demande juste ce que ça fait et comment on fait. 

- Ce n'est pas idiot. Moi aussi je me suis demandé ça la première fois. 

- Et comment tu as su ce qu'il fallait faire exactement ? 

Syaoran se gratta le crâne. 

- Tu m'en poses des questions toi, j'en sais rien moi. C'est venu comme ça. 

- Et si ça ne venait pas pour moi le jour où ça arrivera ? 

- Sakura, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais l'exception, c'est pareil pour tout le monde tu sais. 

- Je sais bien, mais ça m'angoisse quand même. 

Il regarda sa soeur. Visiblement le sujet avait l'air de la préoccuper vraiment. 

- Si tu veux... si tu veux je te donne un petit cours, fit-il après un moment. 

Elle se redressa. 

- C'est vrai ? dit-elle d'une voix pleine d'espoir. 

Il hocha la tête. 

- Mais mets-toi face à moi d'abord. 

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt, attendant la suite. 

- Ferme les yeux, dit-il doucement. 

- C'est obligé ? 

- Non mais c'est mieux, et commence pas déjà à protester... 

- Ok ok, je n'ai rien dit. 

Elle ferma les yeux. Syaoran se pencha alors lentement vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Après un instant il se redressa et Sakura rouvrit les yeux. 

- Alors ? fit-il en attendant son verdict. 

- C'était... bien. Enfin je crois. 

- Tu crois ? 

- C'est sur, fit-elle en lui faisant une petite grimace pour lui montrer qu'elle se rendait à l'évidence. C'est comme ça... que tu l'as embrassé Emma hier ? 

Syaoran rit devant l'innocence de sa soeur (surtout à son âge... mais bon, c'est Sakura hein faut pas l'oublier ! :p) 

- Non, pas comme ça. J'ai mis la langue. 

- C'est dégoutant..., fit Sakura en grimaçant. 

- Mais non ce n'est pas dégoutant. 

Sakura ne parut pas du tout convaincue, mais alors pas du tout. 

- Ferme les yeux et tu me laisses faire d'accord ? 

Elle le regarda, hésitante. 

- Allez ferme, dit-il en posant une main sur ses yeux en riant. 

Il la retira une fois qu'il eut sentit les cils de sa soeur frôler sa paume, signe qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Puis il se pencha sur elle et embrassa ses lèvres. 

- Ouvre la bouche, murmura-t-il. 

Elle hésita un instant mais après tout c'est elle qui avait voulu apprendre alors... Elle eut un mouvement de recul quand elle sentit la langue de Syaoran s'insérer entre ses lèvres, mais il la retint. Après seulement quelques secondes il la relâcha. C'était juste pour lui donner un aperçu. 

- Alors ? C'est si dégoutant que ça ? 

Elle rouvrit les yeux, un peu désorientée. 

- En fait... je n'imaginais pas ça.... comme ça... 

- C'est plutôt positif ? 

- Plutôt oui, dit-elle en souriant. 

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit ! Bon maintenant ferme les yeux et tu me feras exactement ce que je viens te faire d'accord ? 

Elle hocha la tête. Puis il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa comme tout à l'heure. A la différence que cette fois-ci Sakura répondit à son baiser. Après une minute il s'écarta un peu d'elle pour reprendre son souffle, mais elle le rattrapa, reprenant le baiser qu'il avait interrompu. Syaoran ouvrit un instant les yeux, puis les referma. Il s'approcha un peu plus de Sakura et glissa une main derrière sa nuque pour maintenir son visage près du sien. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment... jusqu'à ce que Sakura se recule tout à coup. Ils restèrent un instant à fixer le sol devant eux, le souffle court. Puis ils relevèrent la tête. Leurs yeux se croisèrent une seconde et ils détournèrent le regard en même temps en rougissant. 

- C'était... c'était bien là, non ? finit par dire timidement Sakura. 

- Euh... oui, c'était... super, tu... tu te débrouilles très bien, répondit-il le coeur battant. 

Ils restèrent un instant assis par terre en silence, gêné l'un l'autre de s'être laissé emporté par ce baiser. Puis Syaoran se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux. 

- Tu pourras essayer ça sur Chris à l'occasion, dit-il histoire de détendre l'atmosphère bien que cette phrase semblait un peu sèche. 

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ce n'est qu'un ami. 

- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé comment on embrassait dans ce cas ? 

Elle ne répondit pas. Syaoran la prit alors par la main et la fit se lever. 

- Allez viens, on va voir si le dîner est prêt. 

* * *

_Bon pas trop choqué j'espère de ce baiser échangé ? lol. C'est quand même un moment important de l'histoire. Au début je voulais appeler ce chapitre "cours de langue"... mais je me suis dit : peut-être un peu trop cru comme jeu de mot, non ?... mdr. Bisous à tous !_

__****

* * *

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Oui Syaoran c'est bien Lionel et Tomoyo Tiffany (bon elle est pas encore là, mais ça viendra p'tet).

Sinon pour ce qui est des épisodes, le moment où Lionel repart c'est le dernier épisode (le 70). Pour savoir la suite il faut que tu vois le film 2 :-)


	7. Trop proches

**Only you, just you  
(Seulement toi, rien que toi)**

* * *

**Le saut de l'ange :** Vi, j'ai quand même réussi à faire apparaitre Harry Potter quelquepart ! lol. J'adore trop ! merci pour ta reviews.

**marion-moune** J'ai dû bien cogiter pour écrire la suite mais enfin la voilà ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Sakionnelle :** Merci beaucoup ! Ce fut long... mais faut pas désespérer lol.

**tsubasa-aijo :** lol et des situations embrassantes comme tu dis... euh embarassante ;-) il y en aura encore

**Ewilan** Vi c'est sur que le titre choisi est plus mignon que l'autre lol. Voici la suite.

**Moony:** Oui moi aussi en général je préfère quand dans les fics les persos sont plus âgés (disons entre 16 et 26 ans, c'est bien contre tranche d'âge ça). lol nan je ne suis pas une fana des fins dramatiques et je ne fais pas non plus au passage parti de l'association des auteurs sadiques. Cela dit ça dépend de l'histoire du fic... ;-). Mais bon j'adore les ambiances tendues, les trucs tortueux... enfin tout ce genre là :p.  
Donc au moins on n'est jamais sur de comment je vais finir mes fics comme ça héhé. ça peut être un happy end... ou pas !

**

* * *

**

_Désolée pour toute cette attente -(, mais je manquais un peu d'inspiration et je ne voulais pas non plus vous donner à lire quelque chose de bâclé. Enfin voici enfin le chapitre 7 ! Plutôt long en plus, vous en avez de la chance lol. J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que je n'étais pas très sur de la manière dont je devais mener les choses (enfin pour ce chapitre en tout cas)._

* * *

: Chapitre 7 : Trop proches :

**Normal POV **

- Sakura ?

La jeune fille se pencha sur son amie qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas dit un mot, continuant de fixer le ciel bleu au travers de la fenêtre.

- Sakura, hey y a quelqu'un là dedans ?

- Mmm ?

Sakura releva la tête vers Chiharu qui lui tapotait le haut du crane de son poing.

- Ah tout de même !

- Excuse-moi, j'étais... perdue dans mes pensées.

- Oui j'ai vu ça, dit la jeune fille en souriant. Alors ? Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ?

- Quel rendez-vous ? fit Sakura en levant un sourcil.

- Roh ne fais pas l'innocente. Je te parle de ta soirée avec Chris.

- Ah. Bien.

Chiharu la regarda, étonnée.

- Quoi ? Seulement bien ? Vous ne vous êtes pas embrassés ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Sakura rougit furieusement et se leva pour ranger ses affaires.

- Mais... mais qu'est ce que tu racontes enfin Chiru-chan ? Chris et moi sommes amis, rien de plus.

- Mouai à d'autres ! Chris est fou de toi et ne joue pas les naives ça ne prend pas avec moi.

La jeune fille aux yeux verts soupira tout en secouant la tête.

- On s'est toujours un peu amusé à ça lui et moi. Je veux dire... ce n'est pas sérieux c'est juste... comme ça.

- Au début peut-être, mais maintenant c'est différent, il t'aime beaucoup et toi aussi tu l'apprécies non ?

- Peut-être mais... Tu sais il... il a voulu m'embrasser quand on était au ciné.

- Ah oui ! s'exclama-Chiharu le regard scintillant.

- Oui mais... j'ai... esquivé on va dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne suis pas sur. Tu comprends ?

- Pourtant vous iriez si bien ensemble. Chris est adorable et mignon en plus, vous formeriez un très beau couple. Tout le monde le dit en plus.

- Ah.. ah oui ? fit Sakura en rougissant de plus belle.

Elle se leva prestemment, ne tenant pas particulièrement à continuer cette conversation qui l'embarrassait de plus en plus.

- Bon je dois aller voir Syaoran, il a un match tout à l'heure.

Elle jeta son sac sur son dos et partit en direction de la porte, suivi de près par son amie.

- Encore en train de fuir, hein Saki... fit Chiharu amusée. Tu vois c'est ça aussi qui te bloque.

Sakura la regarda, une expression interrogatrice sur le visage.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Syaoran.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Le rapport c'est que vous êtes trop proches l'un de l'autre. Vous êtes toujours ensemble !

- Et alors ? C'est mon meilleur ami aussi. Syaoran a toujours été là pour moi et encore plus après accident.

- Je le sais Sakura et tout ceux qui te connaissent depuis le jardin d'enfants aussi. Mais par exemple Chris ne le sait pas lui. Il ne sait même pas que tu as été adoptée... en gros il ne sait rien du tout ! Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais c'est assez étrange de voir un frère et une soeur aussi proches. Si on ne connaissait pas votre lien on jurerait presque que vous êtes en couple.

Les joues de Sakura prirent une légère teinte rosée avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête pour dissimuler sa gêne.

- Tu exagères, dit-elle timidement. Et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si les gens ont l'esprit tordu !

- Peut-être. Mais vous devriez apprendre à...couper un peu le cordon,tu vois ? Je te signale que si vous êtes célibataires l'un l'autre c'est en grande partie à cause de votre trop grande complicité et à cause de ton cher grand frère qui te surprotège...

Sakura lui tira la langue.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne de toute façon.

- Tu dis ça maintenant, mais plus tard... Vous n'allez pas être ensemble toute votre vie. Syaoran tombera amoureux, se mariera et ce sera pareil pour toi. Et si ça n'arrive pas en même temps, l'un de vous deux risque de souffrir, parce que l'autre ne sera plus aussi présent qu'avant.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et grimaça.

- C'est dingue ça, depuis quand tu réfléchis à ces choses là toi?...

Chiharu sourit.

- Depuis que Chris s'intéresse à toi. Vous seriez vraiment trop mignons ensembles ! s'exclama-t-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Hors de question que je laisse ma meilleure amie passer à côté de l'homme de sa vie ! Son chevalier en armure, son prince charmant...

- Ano... ;. Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop là?...Tu sais que... oh ? Gomen.

Sakura releva la tête et aperçut la personne qu'elle venait de heurter en tournant au bout du couloir.

- Alors Saki, on ne regarde pas devant soi ?...

- Chris... Tu exagères c'est toi qui m'est rentrée dedans oui !

Le garçon sourit.

- Vraiment ?... Où tu vas là?

- Voir Syaoran. Il a un match tout à l'heure.

- Oh, dit-il simplement. Au fait pour ce soir je ne vais pas pouvoir rester.

- Quoi ? Mais on devait répéter...

- Je sais mais ma mère... enfin on a un dîner ce soir, je suis obligé d'y être. On peut remettre ça à demain.

- Demain j'ai entrainement. C'était le seul jour cette semaine Chris, dit-elle un peu contrariée.

Il lui prit doucement la main et fit une petite moue.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- ...

- Je suis désolée Sakura, tu sais bien que j'aurais vraiment préféré rester avec toi que d'aller à ce foutu dîner de famille !

Il sourit et lui releva le menton d'un doigt.

- Hey tu sais quoi, je t'invite à dîner en fin de semaine pour me faire pardonner, tu veux ?

Le simple fait de croiser son regard lui fit monter le rouge au joue. Pour la première fois elle commençait vraiment à se demander... Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle l'appréciait énormément mais...

- Euh... je...

- Bien sur qu'elle veut, hein Saki ! la coupa aussitôt Chiharu en lui tapant violemment dans le dos ce qui la projetta littéralement sur Chris.

Ce dernier la rattrapa et esquissa un sourire.

- Oups... désolée, je n'ai pas senti ma force...

Sakura plissa les yeux, la tête toujours enfouie dans la chemise du garçon.

**C'est cela oui... Je vais la tuer ! C'est tellement embarassant...**

- ça va Saki ?

Elle se détacha alors du garçon et replaça avec gêne une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Euh oui ça va. Merci.

- Tu veux bien alors ? Pour le dîner ?

- Je... oui avec plaisir, finit-elle par dire.

Mais elle fut incapable de dire si elle regrettait ou non sa réponse à la vue de la lumière qu'elle venait d'allumer dans les yeux de son prétendant... _(NdA: vi je sais, même technique de drague que dans Soul Mates, mais bon... on ne change pas les classiques lol)_

- Super ! Je dois y aller, mais on se voit demain ok ?

- Oui.

Il se pencha et déposa alors un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de s'en aller en courant. Chiharu s'approcha de son amie qui était restée figée sur place.

- Alors? Tu te remets de tes émotions ? fit-elle en riant.

- Oh ça va, tu m'as fait mal en plus !

- Hehe, tu pensais pas que j'allais de te laisser hésiter pendant 3 heures ! Mais je crois qu'il a bien aimé lui...

- Grrrr Chiru !

Cette dernière lui tira la langue.

- Attends tu vas voir toi..., murmura Sakura avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son amie à travers les couloirs.

-

Dehors

Elles arrivèrent alors en courant vers le terrain de foot. Le match avait déjà commencé. Chiharu pointa du doigt le joueur qui avait la balle au pied tandis que Sakura cherchait des yeux son frère. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le garçon aux cheveux bruns vêtu d'un short et d'un t-shirt noir qui attendait près des buts. Il leva la tête pour suivre la trajectoire du ballon et l'amortit de la poitrine avant de la bloquer sous son pied. Mais il resta là, sans bouger, tandis que les joueurs adverses se précipitaient sur lui.

- Vas-y Syao-kun ! s'écria Sakura en posant ses mains en porte-voix.

Le garçon tourna alors la tête pour chercher la détentrice de cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille qui lui faisait de grands signes il sourit.

- Sakura...

En un clin d'oeil il avait retrouvé toute sa pêche ! Il sauta en l'air pour éviter le tacle d'un de ses adversaires et partit en direction des buts. Aucun des autres joueurs ne réussit à l'arrêter. Il shoota de toutes ses forces et marqua un but sans difficiculté. L'arbitre siffla et Syaoran courut vers Sakura. Cette dernière lui sauta alors au cou.

- T'es le meilleur ! s'exclama-t-elle en déposant un énorme bisou sur sa joue avant de le relâcher.

- Je croyais que tu avais oublié, fit le garçon avec une petite moue.

- Meuh non ! J'ai été un peu retardée c'est tout.

- Oui ben par ta faute on était en train de perdre ! J'arrive à rien si t'es pas là tu le sais.

Ils se sourirent et Sakura lui donna une petite tape sur le nez du bout du doigt.

- Je sais, je suis désolée, dit-elle doucement.

- Et... qu'est ce qui t'a pris aussi longtemps ?

- Oh, rien. Discussion de filles et puis... on a croisé Chris en venant.

Syaoran fronça les yeux.

- Ah oui ? Et alors, qu'est ce qu'il voulait encore à ma soeur préférée.

La jeune fille émit un petit rire.

- Préférée, c'est facile ça je suis la seule.

- Doublement préférée donc. Mais change pas de sujet, je te connais hein... Alors qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

- Li !

Syaoran se retourna vers ses coéquipiers qui l'attendait sur le terrain.

- J'arrive, deux minutes ! s'écria-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur Sakura. Alors j'écoute...

- Il m'a invité à diner en fin de semaine.

- Oh... Et tu vas y aller ?

- Je crois que oui.

- ... Il te plait pas vrai ? fit doucement Syaoran.

- Je... je ne sais pas, répondit-elle timidement.

- Oh Li, tu te magnes !

- ça va, j'arrive put...

Mais Sakura posa une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et fronça les sourcils.

- Ne sois pas vulgaire.

Il retira sa main et se gratta le haut du crâne.

- Hehe... désolé.

- Bon retournes-y avant qu'ils t'étripent.

Il se retourna pour repartir sur le terrain mais elle le ratrappa d'une main.

- Eh au fait Syao, Chris ne peut pas venir répéter avec moi ce soir, alors tu viendras à sa place ?

- Jouer les remplaçants ? fit-il en grimaçant.

- Oh allez, s'il te plait Syran...

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Bon ok.

- Merci . Allez vas jouer et gagne c'est un ordre !

Il lui sourit et repartit vers ses coéquipiers en courant pour gagner le match qu'il avait commencé.

-

Dans la salle de répétions.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que t'en penses ? fit Sakura en tournouillant dans sa robe jaune à fines dentelles.

Syaoran, assis sur le bord de la scène, la regarda en souriant.

- Mmm... tu ressembles à une grosse dinde jaune. T'es vraiment sure que tu n'as pas pris du poids toi ?

- Grrrr Syran tu es vraiment méchant !

Elle croisa les bras et se retourna, vexée. Le garçon soupira. Il se leva et alla prendre sa soeur dans ses bras.

- Ben pleure pas Sa-chan. Tu es magnifique.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue mais elle détourna la tête, montrant qu'elle lui en voulait encore. Syaoran parut embêté puis il eut une idée. Il posa une main sur sa taille et la chatouilla doucement. Sakura émit un petit rire étouffé. Elle essaya de se retenir mais bientôt elle n'y tint plus. Elle éclata de rire et tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte de Syaoran qui continuait inlassablement à la chatouiller.

- Arrête, fit-elle à bout de souffle.

Elle se plia en deux et tomba par terre, entrainant son frère par la même occasion.

- Ouh j'ai mal au ventre à cause de toi !

Elle repoussa sa main et se redressa en position assise.

- Oui, mais au moins... tu ne boudes plus ! déclara gaiement Syaoran en se redressant.

- Mouai... mais je ne suis pas une dinde, ni un monstre. Et JE NE SUIS PAS GROSSE !

Le garçon éclata de rire.

- Oui, c'est aussi ce que dit toujours Obélix dans Astérix.

- Syaoran !

- Ok ok j'arrête. Mais dis-moi tu m'as fait venir pour un défilé?

- Non, pour répéter.

Elle retira sa robe et la passa par dessus sa tête _(NdA : pour ceux qui imaginerait quoi que ce soit, je précise qu'elle est habillée en dessous hein...)_.

- Oh...

- Mmm ?

- Rah je suis coincée, s'exclama-t-elle en gémissant tout en essayant de se défaire de la robe qui lui couvrait à présent la tête.

Syaoran ne put réprimer un petit rire et l'aida à se dépétrer.

- Mais bouge pas idiote, tu vas la craquer.

Sakura cessa alors de se débattre, puis fut enfin libérer.

- Bon sans commentaire, fit-elle avec une petit moue gênée en remettant la robe dans la malle.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit pour une fois.

- Mmm... tiens.

Elle lui tendit un tas de feuille que Syaoran prit avant de regagner sa place sur le bord de l'estrade.

- On fait quelle scène ? demanda-t-il en feuilletant les pages tandis que la jeune fille tirait un banc sur la scène avant de le rejoindre.

- De là jusqu'à là, fit-elle en lui montrant les pages.

- Ok.

Il lut un peu le script puis commencèrent à jouer. Ils répétèrent durant une heure. Sakura voulait à tout pris réussir le mieux possible chaque scène aussi bien dans les émotions que la gestuelle.

- Il a tué ma mère, s'exclama Syaoran. Elle était très heureuse de le revoir, mais il a assassiné sa propre mère de la façon la plus atroce. Et il savait parfaitement qui elle était. Je l'ai poursuivi longtemps, et voilà je l'ai retrouvé. Mais j'ai échoué, Zoé. J'ai essayer de le tuer, et je n'ai pas réussi. Que dois-je faire à présent ?

Sakura essaya de se dégager de la poigne de Syaoran mais en vain. Sa main remonta lentement le long de son bras. Elle tenta de s'écarter mais ne parvint qu'à se pencher vers lui. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Syaoran.

Jusqu'ici elle avait fait les choses parfaitement. Il ne restait plus que cette dernière scène. Cette scène du baiser. Du premier baiser entre Zoé et Simon.

**Que dois-je faire à présent ?**

C'était bizarrement exactement la question que se posait en ce moment Syaoran ! Cependant il eut à peine le temps de réfléchir qu'il avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur celles de Sakura. Un chaste baiser. Elle se coula doucement contre lui et l'enlaça.

- Aîe, fit soudain Sakura en le repoussant.

Syaoran mit un moment à se remettre et cligna des yeux.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il. J'ai fait en sorte que tu m'embrasses... mais ce n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais que tu viennes à moi de ton plein gré. Mais j'ai eu peur que l'occasion ne se présente plus. Je crois... que je n'ai aucune chance, avec toi.

- ... C'est absurde. Vous ne m'avez pas forcé à vous embrasser. Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser une chose pareille ?

A l'image du personnage de Zoé que Sakura interprétait et dont le coeur battait pour Simon, celui de la jeune fille battait en revanche pour Syaoran. Même si elle avait encore du mal à faire la différence entre son rôle et la réalité... Pourtant elle ressentait exactement tout ce que cette Zoé devait ressentir.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, répliqua doucement le garçon. Je crois... que je n'ai plus rien d'humain.

A ces mots elle fronça les sourcils et se rassit correctement. Elle porta distraitement une main à sa bouche, feignant de remarquer une blessure au coin de ses lèvres. Syaoran repoussa alors doucement sa main et se pencha vers elle. Ils échangèrent un regard puis il lécha tendrement sa lèvre.

Sakura frissonna. Cette scène la rendait mal à l'aise... parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû la faire. Pourtant... ce n'était pas comme avec Chris... Depuis le début de leur répétition rien n'avait été comme avec Chris. Elle prenait réellement plaisir à jouer, quelque soit la scène, du moment que c'était Syaoran qui lui donnait la réplique.

**Trop proches...**

Ce sont les mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit quand elle se souvint de sa discussion avec Chiharu un peu plus tôt.

Elle sentit alors des lèvres se poser sur les siennes et Syaoran commença alors à réellement l'embrasser.

- Syran... tu es sur... qu'on a le droit de faire ça ?... demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers.

- Pourquoi ?... Ce n'est pas dans le script ?

- Si mais... je veux dire...

- Je sais, mais ce n'est qu'un jeu Saki, rien qu'un jeu...

- ... Oui, murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle sentait la main du garçon se poser sur sa taille. Rien qu'un jeu...

Elle ferma alors les yeux et se détendit, rendant à Syaoran le baiser qu'il avait commencé...

* * *

_**Eh ben, je dois être dans ma période "bisous" en ce moment pour mes fics lol. ça doit être l'effet vacances :p**_


	8. Rendez vous

**Only you, just you  
(Seulement toi, rien que toi)**

**

* * *

**

**SyaoSyao :** Héhé oui, Chris l'éternel obstacle de cette fic ! Il en faut bien remarque parce que sinon ça ne serait pas marrant :p. Et pis t'en fais pas y en aura encore des bisous, j'adore ça lol

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Je suis contente que le thème de la fic te plaise, ça fait longtemps que je l'avais en tête. En plus quand j'ai découvert Angel Sanctuary ! Je savais pas qu'il y avait un manga sur le sujet donc j'étais super contente de le découvrir ! Enfin bref... cela dit ma fic n'a aucun rapport avec ça lol. J'ai écrit ce chapitre en deux jours, je suis plutôt contente de la rapidité pour une fois ! Même si j'ai pas posté cette suite tout de suite... :p

**MISSGLITTER :** Mici beaucoup ! (je te repère tjrs tout de suite dans les reviews avec tes majuscules lol. Même pas besoin de lire le pseudo ! T'as ta petite marque de fabrique à toi en quelquesorte :p. Kisssssss !)

**Aidya :** Oui je reconnais que ça peut paraitre étrange qu'ils s'embrassent mais bon... moi je suis d'avis que l'amour n'a ni loi ni maître donc... Ce serait bête de passer à côté de ces moments seulement pour une histoire de "pseudo" lien :p

**Akarum :** lol merci beaucoup ! Et tu vas voir dans ce chap Syao va être plus protecteur que jamais ! (limite boulet lol)

**Nariele : **Woh lol, je peux pas faire plus vite dans l'écriture surtout avec toutes les fics en cours que j'ai (mon rêve ce serait de pouvoir écrire presque non-stop toute la journée et tous les jours mais malheureusement je peux po. Snif.). Mais je ferai ce que je peux

**Moony : **T'as réussi tes exams ? T'en as de la chance ! Peux pas en dire autant... mdr (je ris parce que je suis loin d'être la seule dans ce cas donc ça me console :p). Ouais j'ai fait cette pièce exprès pour le plaisir de torturer nos héros lol. (bien que j'avoue que par rapport au bouquin original dont elle est tirée, j'ai rajouté dans le chap précédent la scène du baiser pour le plaisir de les... embourber un peu plus :p)

**Athenais :** lol Je pense comme toi... même si ça va p'tet pas être tjrs facile non plus pour eux. Merci pour ta review !

**yukigirl : **Tjrs aussi impatiente lol. Meuh si je me soucies de mes lecteurs, seulement c'est justement pour ça que je ne tiens pas à vous donner un truc baclé ;). Vilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Saoryathena : **Contente que cette fic te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review:).

**Nyny-chan : **T'aimes bien les bibi toi lol. Tant mieux, y en aura encore ;p

**neko :** Merci beaucoup pour ton comment et tes conseils de fics ! Head over hell je connaissais (depuis peu d'ailleurs) et j'adore vraiment (le Syao "bad boy" est craquant )! Par contre les deux autres je les ai vus mais pas encore lus lol (p'tet parce qu'il y avait bcp de chapitres, mais cela dit vu le nombre de reviews qu'elles ont je vais surement pas tarder à me plonger dedans ! )

**catmay :** lol oui j'adore les situations ambigûes. En plus dans cette fic les occasions ne devraient pas manquer ! ;p

**mathilde :** Merci beaucoup mathilde :)

**Drudrue :** Comment ça deux mois ? J'avais posté la suite y a peine deux semaines (enfin au moment où t'as écrit) lol.

**alex00783 :** Merci alexia . Prochain chap juste en dessous ! ;p

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Rendez-vous**  
**

_-_**  
**

** Normal POV**

**  
**

_- _Alors qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Sakura se tenait devant le miroir, sa robe verte placée devant elle pour avoir un rapide aperçu de ce qu'elle donnerait une fois enfilée. Syaoran releva la tête.

_- _Je sais pas, on voit pas bien comme ça.

_- _Tu pourrais faire un effort d'imagination au moins. Bon j'enfile alors ?

_- _Mmm..., marmonna le garçon sans lever les yeux de son bouquin.

La jeune fille retira alors rapidement son T-shirt et défit la fermeture de sa jupe. Syaoran releva distraitement la tête puis la baissa avant de relever les yeux sur sa soeur en sous-vêtements avec un sourire coquin.

_- _Hey tu sais que t'es super bien foutue ?

Sakura rosit légèrement et se retourna, amusée.

_- _Ah oui, mieux qu'Emy ? le taquina-t-elle.

_- _Ben... je sais pas, je l'ai encore jamais vu à moitié nue, elle.

_- _Idiot ! rit-elle en lui balaçant la robe qu'elle avait dans la main à la figure.

_- _Waoh... qui a éteint la lumière ?

Syaoran tira sur le bout de tissu qui lui recouvrait le visage, décoiffant au passage un peu plus ses cheveux.

_- _Rends-la moi.

Le garçon esquissa un petit sourire et agita la robe devant ses yeux.

_- _Viens la chercher.

_- _Syran j'ai pas le temps de jouer là, tu vas me faire arriver en retard. Envoie !

_- _Viens chercher, Godzilla...

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

_- _Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Devant la violence du choc le fauteuil dans lequel était assis Syaoran bascula en arrière, entrainant les deux jeunes gens dans sa chute. Après une seconde le jeune homme ouvrit un oeil, tenant toujours sa soeur dans ses bras.

_- _Qu'est ce que je disais... Godzilla tu es, godzilla tu resteras...

Pour simple réponse Sakura lui mordit l'oreille et se redressa un peu.

_- _T'es méchant.

Le garçon sourit tendrement.

_- _T'es mignonne. Et tu sens bon en plus ! Viens voir là.

Il pressa un peu son dos pour qu'elle se rallonge sur lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

_- _C'est le parfum que je t'ai offert ça, non ?

_- _Oui ! Mon préféré !

Il déposa quelques baisers dans son cou ce qui fit rire la jeune fille sous ces chatouillements.

_- _Arrête je t'ai dit j'ai pas le temps de jouer. Tu vas vraiment me faire arriver en retard si ça continue.

Elle se dégagea et appuya ses paumes sur son ventre pour se relever, lui arrachant au passage un petit râle étouffé. Elle récupéra sa robe et l'enfila rapidement avant de se contempler avec satisfaction dans le miroir.

_- _Tu ne la trouves pas un peu décolletée ? grimaça Syaoran.

_- _Non, Chris n'est pas aussi vicieux que toi. Elle est parfaite !

_- _Tu peux répéter là ?...

Sakura sourit et attrapa sa brosse.

_- _Tu as très bien entendu, oniichan.

_- _Arrête de me faire passer pour un pervers ! Je regarde juste... ce qu'il faut. Je cherche pas spécialement à voir. Et je te signale que je disais ça pour toi.

_- _Mmm...

La jeune fille coiffa ses cheveux en deux tresses retenues chacune par un ruban vert avant d'attraper son petit sac, pile au moment où la sonnerie dans l'entrée retentissait.

_- _Bon j'y vais. A ce soir.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue mais Syaoran la rattrapa par la main.

_- _Attends. Tu l'embrasses pas le premier soir.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel.

_- _N'importe quoi vraiment. Déjà je te rappelle que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se voit.

_- _J'ai dit "soir". Les après-midi ça ne compte pas. C'est juste... pour le faire languir un peu et pour que tu sois sure... de ce que tu fais. Promets-moi que tu ne l'embrasseras pas.

_- _Syaoran !

_- _Promets.

_- _Bon bon ça va je te le promets, je peux y aller maintenant ?

_- _Presque. Le laisse pas te tripoter non plus.

_- _Syaoran ! s'exclama-t-elle de plus belle en rougissant.

_- _Quoi ? Je suis sérieux Saki. Et tu rentres avant 22H.

_- _Quoi ? Ah ça non alors ! J'ai plus 5 ans figure-toi. Toi quand tu sors le soir tu ne rentres jamais avant minuit. C'est injuste moi j'ai le droit à rien ! Je suis sur que Mère...

_- _Mais Mère n'est pas là aujourd'hui et c'est moi l'aîné. 22h30.

_- _23H30.

_- _23H pas plus.

_- _Rah Syaoran ! fit-elle agacée.

_- _C'est ça ou rien, tu choisis.

_- _Huh, tu parles d'un choix ! Ok 23H.

_- _Bien. Et tu m'appelles si tu as un problème d'accord. Je serai chez Takashi.

_- _Pourquoi j'aurais un problème ?

_- _J'en sais rien. C'est juste au cas où. T'as ton portable ?

_- _Oui, t'as fini de jouer les papas poules ? Je ne pars pas en excursion avec un inconnu ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, je vais au restaurant dans le centre ville avec un de nos amis.

_- _Je sais, je sais. Bon allez va-t-en je t'ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui.

La dessus il déposa un baiser sur son front qu'elle lui rendit en souriant avant de dévaler les escaliers en courant pour rattraper son retard.

_-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-_  
_  
_

Chris emmena Sakura au "Dragon bleu", un petit restaurant plutôt huppé pour lui mais qui devait paraitre assez classique aux yeux de la jeune fille étant donné le prestige de sa famille.

_- _Je suis désolé, je sais que ce n'est pas un resto aussi chic que je l'aurais voulu mais... enfin j'y vais de temps en temps et il est vraiment excellent, dit-il comme pour s'excuser alors qu'ils entraient.

Sakura lui sourit et le prit par le bras.

_- _Il est parfait ! Ce n'est pas forcément le prix qui fait la qualité tu sais. Et puis je viens dîner pour toi, pas pour mon assiète .

Chris lui sourit en retour et on les mena à la table qu'il avait réservé.

_- _J'ai cru que mon frère n'allait jamais me laisser partir tout à l'heure !

_- _Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bizarrement ça ne m'étonne pas... Il n'aime pas trop te savoir seule avec moi j'ai l'impression.

_- _Il n'aime pas trop que je reste seule avec n'importe qui du sexe opposé de toute façon. Mais je m'en fiche, ça lui passera. Enfin on n'est pas là pour parler de lui ! Tu me conseilles quoi ? fit-elle d'un ton enjoué en regardant avec attention son menu.

_-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-_

_- _Tiens.

Syaoran attrapa la canette de bière que lui tendait Takashi avant de l'ouvrir et d'en avaler quelques gorgées. Son ami leva un sourcil, l'observant étrangement.

_- _T'es anxieux ?

Des yeux ambrés se posèrent sur lui, interrogateurs.

_- _Quoi ? Pourquoi je serais anxieux ?

_- _Je sais pas, ça fait 2h que tu es arrivé et tu n'as presque pas bougé du canapé. En plus c'est déjà ta... quoi ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur la table basse en face de Syaoran pour compter le nombre de canettes vides.

_- _5ème canette.

_- _Et alors ? Ma mère ne rentre pas avant demain après-midi, d'ici là elle ne risque pas de remarquer quoi que ce soit.

_- _Je sais, mais à vrai dire ce n'est pas pour ça que je te disais ça. Tu as remarqué qu'il y a du monde autour de toi ?

_- _Ouais je sais, mais j'ai pas trop la tête à ça en ce moment.

_- _... Comment va Sakura ?

_- _Bien, enfin j'espère. Elle est sortie avec Chris ce soir.

_- _Ah enfin ! s'exclama Takashi en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour, ce serait bien s'ils sortaient ensemble.

Syaoran grimaça légèrement et vida sa canette d'un coup.

_- _Chris est quelqu'un de bien et il a vraiment l'air amoureux de ta soeur. Ce serait bien si elle avait quelqu'un, comme ça fait longtemps...

_- _Ouais ben c'est pas une raison pour se jeter sur le premier venu ! le coupa aussitôt Syaoran un peu irrité.

_- _T'enerve pas, je disais ça comme ça. Et puis Chris n'est pas "le premier venu" ça fait 3 ans qu'on le connait maintenant, je te trouve dur avec lui tu sais. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'intéresse à Sakura que...

_- _Bon ça va, on peut parler d'autre chose maintenant !

Il soupira et se leva brusquement.

_- _Je vais me chercher un truc à boire, je te ramène quelque chose ?

_- _Non merci. Chiharu va me tuer si elle me voit bourré.

_- _Comme quoi il vaut mieux être célibataire? fit-il avec un léger sourire sarcastique avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Syaoran ouvrit le réfrigérateur et prit une autre bière. Il la décapsula, s'appuyant contre la porte du frigo en soupirant. Il mourrait d'envie de l'appeler c'était plus fort que lui. Juste pour savoir... où elle en était. Il regarda sa montre. 21H30.

_- _Elle va me tuer..., murmura-t-il en sortant son portable.

Il composa le numéro et s'apprêta à appuyer sur la touche téléphone quand une voix le fit sursauter.

_- _Ah, Syaoran ! Tu t'es perdu ou quoi ? demanda Chiharu en le tirant par le bras. Allez viens tout le monde t'attend !

_- _t'ain Chiru...

Mais bien entendu ses protestations se perdirent dans le néant le plus total.

_-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-_

La nuit était bien avancée et les deux adolescents marchaient dans la rue main dans la main, Christopher raccompagnant Sakura chez elle. Sa soirée s'était merveilleusement bien passée et pour son plus grand bonheur la jeune fille avait semblé apprécier sa compagnie autant que lui appréciait la sienne. Néanmoins il était un peu triste de se séparer d'elle si tôt, le temps était passé tellement vite. Sakura sembla sentir son désappointement et lui sourit, serrant un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

_- _Je suis désolée, mais je dois être rentrée avant 23h.

_- _ça va, ne t'en fais pas je comprends.

Elle poussa la grille qui menait vers sa maison et ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte.

_- _Je suis content... d'avoir passé cette soirée avec toi.

_- _Moi aussi. Vraiment.

Christopher sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

_- _Est-ce que ça veut dire... que tu voudras bien qu'on se voit en dehors des cours...peut-être plus... souvent ?

Sakura rosit légèrement, fixant machinalement le sol de ses yeux émeraudes.

_- _Euh... oui. Je suppose que oui.

Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur sa taille puis une autre lui relever le menton. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Chris dont le visage s'approchait avec lenteur du sien. Ses lèvres se posèrent avec douceur sur son cou, la faisant agréablement frissonner durant le chemin qu'elles tracèrent jusqu'à sa joue. Il observa un instant les yeux fermés de la jeune fille et sourit avant d'effleurer ses lèvres.

Cependant un bruit les interrompit presque aussitôt, faisant sursauter Sakura. Elle se retourna vers la provenance de ce son qui semblait s'élever du côté gauche de la maison, derrière les buissons.

_- _Il y a quelqu'un, souffla-t-elle en reculant apeurée contre Chris.

_- _C'est peut-être Wei.

_- _Non il est parti après que tu sois arrivé. Syaoran lui avait donné sa soirée. Et puis qui trainerait dans les buissons en pleine nuit à part un... un...

_- _Un voleur ?

_- _Un fantôme ! frissonna la jeune fille en se serrant encore un peu plus contre lui.

Chris pouffa de rire.

_- _ça n'existe pas les fantômes Sakura. Reste là je vais voir.

_- _Non ne me laisse pas toute seule ici, fit-elle aussitôt en lui courant après.

Elle agrippa sa main et il lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et de rester derrière lui. Ils contournèrent alors en silence la maison, Sakura se cachant dans le dos du blond. Puis elle entendit ce dernier émettre un petit rire.

_- _Tiens, le voilà ton fantôme.

La jeune fille sortit avec hésitation de sa cachette et ouvrit les yeux, suprise.

_- _Syaoran !

A moitié débraillé ce dernier se tenait appuyé une main contre le mur de la maison, légèrement penché en avant, en train de rendre le contenu de son estomac sur le sol.

_- _Putain je m'en souviendrai de cette soirée, grogna-t-il avant de vomir à nouveau.

Chris grimaça au vue de l'attrayant spectacle qui s'offrait à lui... tandis que Sakura courait vers son frère. Il tourna la tête vers elle une fois qu'il eut finit et s'adossa au mur.

_- _Hormis le vomi, tu sens l'alcool à plein nez Syaoran ! le gronda-t-elle.

_- _Ouais ouais..., marmonna-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal d'atteindre la porte de la maison.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant tituber, aussi se précipita-t-elle pour le soutenir avant qu'il ne tombe. Chris vint alors à son secours pour l'aider à "trainer" son frère jusqu'à la porte. Ils l'adossèrent contre celle-ci tandis que la jeune fille sortait ses clefs pour ouvrir la porte. Une fois fait elle se retourna vers Chris et lui sourit d'un air gêné.

_- _Merci, je suis désolée pour... cette interruption, dit-elle en rougissant.

Il lui sourit en retour et lui prit la main.

_- _C'est rien. Tu veux que je t'aide avec ton... ivrogne de frère ?

_- _Non ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Je maitrise la situation, rit-elle.

Elle se pencha alors vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

_- _Je t'appelle demain.

_- _Ok. A demain Saki.

Elle lui sourit puis il s'en alla. Elle reporta alors son attention vers Syaoran et le soutint par la taille.

_- _Je te préviens si tu me vomis dessus je te tue ! dit-elle en entrant avant de fermer la porte de son pied.

Le garçon esquissa un petit sourire, tandis qu'ils montèrent les escaliers non sans difficulté. Sakura ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et le fit assoir sur son lit. Elle posa doucement une main sur son front en sueur.

_- _ça va aller ?

Syaoran resta muet un instant puis porta une main à sa bouche en secouant la tête. Elle l'aida alors à gagner la salle de bain et releva la lunette des toilettes juste à temps.

_- _Takashi va m'entendre demain..., marmonna-t-elle en lui tendant une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie.

Syaoran tira la chasse et se rendit au lavabo pour s'humidifier le visage et boire un peu d'eau.

_- _ça va mieux ?

_- _Ouais. Je crois.

De retour dans sa chambre, il s'affala littéralement sur le lit.

_- _Je suis mort.

_- _Tu m'étonnes. Pourquoi t'as bu autant aussi, fit-elle en lui retirant ses chaussures.

_- _Mmm...

Elle ôta ses sandales à son tour et monta sur le lit pour lui enlever sa veste.

_- _Aieuh, marmonna Syaoran la tête toujours enfouie dans les draps.

_- _Mais lève les bras.

_- _Je peux pas.

_- _Syaoran...

Il fit un petit effort et elle réussit enfin à lui oter son vêtement.

_- _Tu dors comme ça ? demanda Sakura en lui jetant un petit coup d'oeil.

Le jeune homme se tourna alors sur le côté dans un grand soupir et ferma les yeux.

_- _Ouais pas grave, je suis trop crevé.

_- _Ok.

Il la sentit s'allonger dans son dos et attrapa la main qui venait d'enlacer sa taille.

_- _Bonne nuit Syran, murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

_- _Bonne nuit Sa-chan.

Il caressa inconsciemment du pouce le dos de sa main puis ouvrit les yeux.

_- _Saki ?

_- _Oui ?

_- _Ta promesse...

_- _... Oui, je l'ai tenue, souffla-t-elle en se serrant un peu plus dans son dos.

_- _Ok...

Il sourit et ferma à nouveaux les yeux pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

_  
** Chris... Sakura... enfin le petit couple qui commence doucement à se former ! Alors, heureux ?... lol  
Sinon pour info je recale un peu sur "Soul Mates" (disons que je ne suis pas persuadée de la bonne tournure des deux prochains chapitres mais bon...), et aussi j'ai bientôt fini le prochain chap de "Butterfly Wings" ! Vilà c'est tout je crois pour le moment .  
** _

_**Biz biz !** _


End file.
